phansudfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:The Best of Mozart
Beschreibung ♫ Buy the MP3 album on the Official Halidon Music Store: http://bit.ly/2qsbyj3 �� Listen to our Mozart playlist on Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2seqAde �� Stream "The Best of Mozart" on Apple Music: https://apple.co/2UlEXsR ▶▶ Order “100 Classical Pieces” (5CDs) on Amazon: USA: https://amzn.to/2Scmi4T CA: https://amzn.to/2Ww9SE2 MEX: https://amzn.to/2Gddm8S UK: https://amzn.to/2DLUn3O DE: https://amzn.to/2UBrooX FR: https://amzn.to/2UwNXuN ES: https://amzn.to/2DLmhN0 Subscribe to our channel: http://bit.ly/YouTubeHalidonMusic Like us on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/halidonmusic THE BEST OF MOZART The album contains the best classical music composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. 1. Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K. 525: I. Allegro (00:00) 2. Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K. 525: II. Romanze - Andante (07:45) 3. Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K. 525: III. Menuetto - Allegretto (12:50) 4. Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, K. 525: IV. Rondo - Allegro (14:50) 5. Symphony No 35 in D major, K. 385 (Haffner Symphony): I. Allegro con spirito (20:08) 6. Symphony No 35 in D major, K. 385 (Haffner Symphony): IV. Presto (25:54) 7. Symphony No 40 in G minor, KV. 550: I. Molto Allegro (29:53) 8. The Magic Flute: Overture (37:29) 9. The Marriage of Figaro: Overture (44:41) 10. String Quartet No. 23 in F major, K. 590: I. Allegro moderato (49:12) 11. String Quartet No. 23 in F major, K. 590: IV. Allegro (58:13) 12. String Quartet No. 20 in D major, K. 499: II. Menuetto and Trio. Allegretto (1:03:17) 13. Violin Sonata No. 26 in B-flat major, K. 378: III. Rondo. Allegro (1:06:38) 14. Piano Concerto No. 21 in C major, K. 467: II. Andante (1:10:46) 15. Piano Concerto No. 23 in A major, K. 488: I. Allegro (1:16:25) 16. Piano Sonata No. 11 in A major, K. 331: III. Alla Turca (1:27:15) 17. Clarinet Concerto in A major, K. 622: II. Adagio (1:29:35) 18. Violin Concerto No. 3 in G major, K. 216: I. Allegro (1:36:36) 19. Flute Concerto No. 2 in D major, K. 314: II. Adagio non troppo (1:46:08) 20. Horn Concerto No. 3 in E-flat major, K. 447: II. Romance. Larghetto (1:51:36) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (27 January 1756 – 5 December 1791) was a prolific and influential composer of the classical era. Born in Salzburg, Mozart showed prodigious ability from his earliest childhood. Already competent on keyboard and violin, he composed from the age of five and performed before European royalty. Mozart was engaged as a musician at the Salzburg court, but grew restless and traveled in search of a better position. While visiting Vienna in 1781, he was dismissed from his Salzburg position. He chose to stay in the capital, where he achieved fame but little financial security. During his final years in Vienna, he composed many of his best-known symphonies, concertos, and operas, and portions of the Requiem, which was largely unfinished at the time of his early death at the age of 35. The circumstances of his early death have been much mythologized. He composed more than 600 works, many acknowledged as pinnacles of symphonic, concertante, chamber, operatic, and choral music. He is among the most enduringly popular of classical composers, and his influence is profound on subsequent Western art music. Ludwig van Beethoven composed his own early works in the shadow of Mozart, and Joseph Haydn wrote: "posterity will not see such a talent again in 100 years". Thank you so much for watching this video by Halidon Music channel, we hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to share it and subscribe to our channel http://bit.ly/YouTubeHalidonMusic All the best classical music ever on Halidon Music Youtube Channel: The Best Classical Music Playlist Mix, The Best Classical Music For Studying, Classical Music For Reading, Classical Music For Concentration, Classical Music for Sleeping and Relaxation, Instrumental Music, Background Music, Opera Music, Piano, Violin & Orchestral Masterpieces by the greatest composers of all time. The very best of Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Chopin, Tchaikovsky, Vivaldi, Schubert, Handel, Liszt, Haydn, Strauss, Verdi, Brahms, Wagner, Mahler, Rossini, Ravel, Grieg, Ravel, Dvorák… #mozart #classicalmusic Kategorie:Videos